A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In some organizations, system administrators and other users may be already familiar with administering and using a particular software environment, for example a WebLogic application server environment. In such situations, it can be beneficial to provide access to a cloud environment in a manner that is familiar to those users. These are examples of the types of environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.